One Day
by MrsGoldenweek
Summary: Oh Tuhan... Tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk mengenalnya. Aku sangat ingin mengenalnya. Aku lebih dari sekedar ingin, karna entah mengapa aku merasa berjodoh hanya dengan menatapnya sedetik. IchiRuki in the action/OneShot/Mind RnR?


One Day..

BY : Mrs Goldenweek

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Warning : OOC, AU, grammatical error, misspelling, etc

Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki

.

.

Sebuah halte bis kota, terlihat ramai seperti biasanya. Banyak orang-orang di sana untuk menunggu dan mendapatkan bis yang akan mereka naiki. Ada yang terlihat panik karna takut terlambat pergi bekerja, ada pula yang nampak tenang berjalan lambat menuju bis yang sedang berhenti itu. Rambut hitamnya melambai lembut tertiup angin, memperlihatkan daun telinganya yang tetutup earphone.

.

Rukia POV─

Seperti biasa aku pergi berjalan-jalan mengisi waktu luangku dengan berjalan-jalan keliling kota. Hari ini adalah hari sabtu, hari dimana para pasangan remaja menghabiskan waktu mereka. Aku sudah dapat melihat beberapa pasangan memenuhi bis yang kunaiki ini. Sejenak aku mendesah dan memperkeras alunan lagu di walkmanku. Mendadak pikiranku melayang ketika mataku menerawang langit di balik kaca bis.

_Everyday..._

_How many people have rub shoulders with you and passed on by?_

_Also,_

_How many people have walked into your heart?_

Kenapa aku harus sendiri di setiap sabtu? Sesekali aku juga ingin bertemu seorang pria tampan yang mengagumiku diam-diam. Lalu berjalan berdampingan dengannya seperti pasangan-pasangan itu. Tapi kapan waktuku seperti itu tiba? Apa aku terlambat untuk merasakan manisnya cinta? Aku bangkit berdiri dari posisi dudukku tadi. Pikiranku tadi sudah hampir membuatku melewati tempat yang ingin kutuju. Bodoh! Rukia Kuchiki kau bodoh! Lupakan saja keinginan untuk bertemu seorang pria yang mengagumimu. Mana ada hal yang seperti itu.

Rukia POV end─

.

"Halte Seireitei! Halte Seireitei!,"

Mesin informasi bis berbunyi dengan kerasnya. Membuat seorang gadis berambut hitam tersentak dan berdiri. Dia membenarkan tataan earphonenya dan berjalan menuruni bis. Dia tidak menyadari, sendari tadi ada seorang pria orange memandanginya dan merekam gerakan turunnya menggunakan handycam. Pria itu terus merekam sampai bis kembali berjalan meninggalkan halte. Senyumannya merekah dan pipinya merona. Nampaknya pria itu mengagumi gadis yang baru saja turun tadi.

.

Ichigo POV─

Hari ini aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis cantik. Dia sangat mempesona. Baru kali ini aku bertemu gadis secantik itu, tapi mempunyai sifat cuek terhadap sekelilingnya. Gadis yang sangat menarik. Aku ingin menegurnya, tapi sepertinya waktu tidak mengizinkan. Dia sudah turun duluan sebelum aku menegurnya. Sial. Aku ingin mengenalnya. Setiap sabtu ini, aku juga ingin seperti pasangan-pasangan remaja pada umumnya. Setindaknya nanti, aku ingin bersama gadis itu.

_Everyday..._

_There are some people had rubbed shoulders with me and just passed by._

_Yet only 1 person walk into my heart._

Oh Tuhan... Tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk mengenalnya. Aku sangat ingin mengenalnya. Aku lebih dari sekedar ingin, karna entah mengapa aku merasa berjodoh hanya dengan menatapnya sedetik. Sedetik untuk jodoh selamanya. Tolong beri aku kesempatan. Aku pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik. Dan membahagiakannya. Jadi, Tuhan... Tolong pertemukan aku dengannya sekali lagi.

Ichigo POV end─

.

Hari terus berganti, seorang pria berambut orange sedang asik duduk menyesap kopinya di sebuah cafe di pinggir jalan. Sesekali mata hazelnya melirik ke arah halte bis Seireitei, tempat gadis yang ia dambakan turun beberapa hari yang lalu dari bis. Sejenak dia memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan membuka handycamnya. Sebuah video yang menampilkan gambar seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu dengan earphonenya turun dari sebuah bis. Di tekan tombol replay berkali-kali, hanya untuk mengagumi sosok makhluk cantik dari balik kaca handycam mininya itu. Pria ini benar-benar sudah terpesona. Untuk dapat merasakan kembali situasi hari itu, sang pria orange ini memasang earphonenya pada handycamnya. Dia sudah tergila-gila akan gadis itu.

Disisi lain, seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu kembali berjalan dengan lambatnya. Dia sedang asik mendengarkan musik pada earphonenya. Mata violetnya menatap lurus ke depan tanpa berpaling sedikit pun. Hal itu tentu saja membuatnya semakin tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Parasnya yang sudah bisa di bilang cantik itu, makin terlihat cantik dengan rok satin putih dan kaus biru muda yang ia kenakan. Semua mata memandangnya. Tapi hanya satu pria tidak memandangnya. Pria itu nampak sibuk dengan handycam mini digenggaman tangannya, sehingga dia tidak menyadari gadis berparas cantik itu lewat di belakangnya persis.

_**Destiny has made fools of us...**_

Kembali hari terus berlalu, kini di pusat perbelanjaan Karakura yang ramai terlihat seorang pria berambut orange berjalan menaiki tangga eskalator ─dia ingin menuju lantai atas. Pria orange ini adalah pria orange yang waktu itu sedang duduk mengopi di cafe pinggir jalan. Pakaian yang ia kenakan cukup rapi hanya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan di mall. Sepasang earphone yang tersambung pada walkman juga terlihat menggantung di daun telinganya. Iris hazel miliknya nampak memandang lurus ke berbagai arah, sampai akhirnya dia mendapati tali sepatu putihnya terlepas. Dengan reflek pria itu kembali mengikat tali sepatunya yang terlepas itu.

Langkah gadis berambut hitam dan beriris violet semakin lambat, ketika mendapati sebuah eskalator di hadapannya. Lalu dengan pasti dia melangkahkan kakinya pada anak tangga berjalan itu, dia ingin menuju lantai dasar. Sesekali dia memperbaiki tataan kardigan biru aqua yang melekat di tubuhnya. Nampaknya gadis itu sedang senang. Atau hanya lagu dari walkmanya saja yang membuatnya senang? Sendari tadi dia hanya menatap layar mini sebuah walkman. Sampai-sampai dia tak menyadari, telah berpapasan dengan seorang pria orange yang sedang membetulkan ikatan tali sepatu di sebelah kirinya. Mereka tidak saling memandang.

_**Shouting with all my might towards to the sky...**_

Tak kerasa hari sudah kembali menjadi hari sabtu. Hari ini halte bis Karakura nampak ramai seperti biasanya. Dan juga dapat terlihat seorang pria berambut orange juga sedang berdesak-desakan untuk menaiki sebuah bis. Di tangan kanannya terdapat handycam mini yang sudah dalam posisi stand by. Sepertinya hari ini dia berniat untuk merekam gadis itu kembali. Tapi apa dia bisa?

Bis melaju dengan cepatnya membuat irama detak jantung pria itu semakin cepat. Aneh, bagi pria itu peristiwa ini sangat aneh. Mungkin karena niatnya, dia jadi seperti ini.

"Hehehe...," sejenak dia terkekeh dengan tingkahnya itu. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti maniak.

"Halte Seireitei! Halte Seireitei!,"

Mesin informasi bis berbunyi, membuat sang pria kembali teringat akan pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu. Dia bersiap-siap menyorot pintu keluar bis, agar nanti ketika sang gadis itu turun dia bisa merekamnya. 1 detik... 2 detik... 3 detik... Dari sekian banyak orang yang turun, dia tidak mendapati sang gadis berambut hitam yang dia tunggu-tunggu muncul. Dengan gerak cepat pria itu mengarahkan kameranya pada kaca bis. Dia berpikir, mungkin gadis itu sudah lewat tanpa dia sadari. Tapi apa yang didapat? Nihil.

.

Ichigo POV─

Aku melangkahkan kakiku turun dari bis yang kunaiki tadi. Dengan handycam yang kugenggam, aku melangkah tak bersemangat. Gadis itu tidak ada. Di bis, di halte ini dan di pandanganku dia tidak ada. Kenapa? Apa aku salah mengambil jam pertemuan pertama kami? Atau memang Tuhan tidak suka mempertemukan kami? Ah, pusing─

Kini aku hanya bisa berjalan tak menentu, sebuah jembatan penyeberangan jalan nampak sepi dari pejalan. Tampaknya ini tempat yang cocok untuk mengadu suasana hati yang galau. Aku mengadahkan wajahku ke langit, di sana aku menemukan secercah sinar matahari menyinari wajahku walau sedikit terhalang awan. Lalu sedetik kemudian aku menatap layar mini handycamku yang sedang memutar video rekaman seminggu yang lalu. Tuhan... aku ingin bertemu dia.

Ichigo POV end─

.

Seminggu pun berlalu, nampaknya pria berambut orange selama ini menunggu sang gadis yang dia sukai sudah berpasrah pada nasib. Dia hanya bisa berharap suatu hari nanti pasti akan bertemu. Ya, harapan itu masih tetap dia genggam dengan erat.

Hari ini pria berambut orange sedang menunggu bis di halte Karakura seperti biasa. Kali ini dia menunggu tanpa teringat akan gadis itu. Sejenak dia asik mendengarkan walkman yang setiap menghiburnya dikala sedih mau pun gembira. Suasana halte yang sepi membuatnya terlelap sesaat. Ketika sadar dia sudah mendapati bis yang ingin ditumpanginya sudah melaju. Sial. Dia mendengus kesal. Tapi tunggu, tidak hanya pria itu saja yang terlambat tapi ada seorang gadis berambut hitam juga sedang berlari mengejar bis yang sudah melaju kencang itu.

_**Originally for some matters...**_

_**You didn't miss it.**_

_**It was just a little late coming**_

Sejenak pria berambut orange itu tenganga dengan gadis berambut hitam yang kini sudah menghentikan larinya. Dia terus menatap gadis itu tanpa kedip.

"Inikah saatnya?" gumam pria itu mulai nervous. Beberapa rona kemerahan mulai menghantui wajahnya yang bisa dibilang tampan itu.

Sekarang gadis berambut hitam dan beriris violet itu duduk di halte persis di sebelahnya. Wajah gadis itu yang tadi terlihat kecewa akibat tertinggal bis berubah cerah begitu dia memasang earphone di telinganya. Pemandangan ini semakin membuat sang pria nervous tak berbegerak. Lalu setelah menelan ludah dan menarik nafas pendek, pria ini berusaha berani dan mendekati gadis yang selama ini dia tunggu-tunggu. Dengan senyum yang merona pria ini bertanya;

"Siapa namamu?"

.

_**A future trend would be walkman recording about love.**_

.

The End

.

.

* * *

><p>Author spik ::<p>

Huaa akhirnya bisa membuat oneshot juga. Tapi sepertinya kependekan ya saudara-saudara... Tapi yasudahlah... Hehehe..

Di sini aku membuat fic terinspirasi dari iklan walkmannya Jerry yan. OMG! Iklannya keren kayak dorama gitu. Ahhaha padahal cuman iklan ya? Mungkin di sini ada yang tau?

Oke deh janga lupa, aku tunggu kritik dan sarannya ke PO BOX Review di bawah ini. Aku tunggu lho. Sampai ketemu lagi di ficku yang lainnya. Bye.. :*


End file.
